Mine4Fun Wiki
Welcome to the Mine4Fun Wiki __TOC__ Commands Hobo Commands /register To register /spawn Teleport back to spawn /rules Shows all the Rules '' /motd ''Shows the MOTD /list Shows all online Players /afk Your are frozen in place and can't be killed /back Teleports You to where you died /kit tools Includes: Cobblestone pick, axe, and a shovel. /help For list of commands in-game Builder Commands /msg '' Message a Player "Don't use <> in commands"'' /sethome '' Allows you to ser your home /home ''Teleports you to your sethome /suicide Kill yourself /tpa Request a teleport to a player /tpaccept Accpet a request /tpahere Request to tele player to your location /warp Warp to locations. "example: /warp shop" /econ'' See how much money you have'' /econ top5 Top 5 wealthiest players /mcc See all mcMMO commands /mcstats See Your stat levels / '' more info on a stat "examples: /repair,/axes"'' '/f Help menu for factions /f create Create Your own Faction Builder+ Commands /tp Teleport to any player without request /kick Kick Any player From Server /mute '' Mute Any Player'' /time Change server time /sun Change Weather /gm Change your Gamemode Moderator Commands /pex promote Promote a Hobo /ban Ban a player /banip Ipban a player /bcast Brodcast a message /ci Clear your Invetory /invsee See someones inv. /kill Kill a player not abuse this! /unban Unban name /unbanip Unban ip /whois Find out who has the nickname /co inspect AntiGrief! a block to see who broke the block there, and left click to see who placed block Semi Commands /backup Start a backup incase of a hacker /reload Reload all plugins DO THIS /pt Break all Blocks instantly /feed Gives you to full health + hunger /co rollback Rollbacks [Dont do this if your a idiot! " parameters: u: r: t:<1m,1h,1d> " ['''Dont rollback a radius larger then 25 or more then 2days!] ''Donator Commands '' '' '' /time Time /sun Weather /kit donor Includes: 5 cookies, 5 bread, golden apple, 5 steel ignots, stell pick, axe, hoe, shovel /ci Clear Invetory No Timers for Teleports or cooldowns! '' '' All the Above + /heal /me A description of yourself for everyone to see. /kit vip Includes: 10 cookies, 2 apples, 15 iron ignots, full iron armor set. /kit donor /d Disguise as zombies, creepers, and skeletons is not allowed '' '' /d Disguise as any mob enderdragons! /feed Fills your hunger and health bar /jump Teleports you to where ur pointing at /kit Master Includes: Full daimond armor set, 5 diamonds, 10 gold ignots and 20 iron ignots /kit Vip /kit Donor '' '' /i /bcast /nick /kit Elite Includes: /kit Master /Kit VIP /kit donor '' '' /gm Changes Gamemode /we All worldedit Commands /kit Elite /Kit Master /Kit VIP /kit Donor "All Kits can only be used once every 24 hours" Donor Perks! '' '' Terms of Service All payments are made through Donation meaning they are Non-Refundable! Hence the title Donation it is your Choice to Contribute. If you received said service and get banned we are not obliged to refund you. We won’t waste your money so don’t waste our time. If you do not agree to any of these terms you are not allowed to purchase from us. Thank you, Mine4Fun Terms of Service May be Subject To Change By: Mine4Fun With or Without Warning. Staff *KingofTheHill *Legendbuilder *NastyMammals *AshanSwagNation *ntx2 *MrWimples *pixlepix *Bear *nessling *lucas reed shannon *Spotrocks1 * Category:Browse